


Becoming & Being Sith

by chivalin



Series: Inibri x Overseer Harkun [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Language, Pre-Relationship, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Overseer Harkun before and after starting a relationship with Inibri, a former slave turned sith lord.





	1. Becoming Sith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> racism, use of slurs and general asshole attitude from Harkun, pre-relationship

Harkun turned up his nose when he saw the new shipment of slaves. This lot seemed even more hopeless than the last as he could already dismiss three of them by just looking at them. The four that remained were only marginally better.

Two of them were humans, wide-eyed and slightly hunched. He would have to cut that behavior out of them but otherwise they had potential. A Togruta female shared similar behavior. However, Harkun knew from experience that it was harder to cull submission out of aliens. It was like a second nature to them.

The last one was a blue Twi’lek male that made Harkun narrow his eyes. Alien stood there proudly, his eyes staring at him with fierce determination. False confidence, Harkun concluded. The Twi’lek would break within a week.

“Now listen up, you miserable curs–”

After giving assignments, Harkun watched them all disappear from the room into the tombs below. All, except one – the blue Twi’lek who kept his eyes on him. “You deaf or something, slave?” he snapped. Twi’lek shook his head. “Well. If you have nothing to say, of you go to the tombs, then,” Harkun said irritated.

“I’m waiting,” Twi’lek said firmly, making Harkun’s brows furrow. “What are you waiting?” he asked, and not even a moment later, a terrified scream carried to their ears. Harkun turned around to the door and cursed. Clearly, someone had not listened to him about protocols.

“It was the Togruta,” Twi’lek said, appearing at his side. Harkun looked at him suspiciously. “I heard her talk about it on our way here. She and one of the humans had had some sort of rivalry,” Twi’lek clarified. When Harkun didn’t respond, the alien smirked and started to make his way towards the tombs.

 


	2. Being Sith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> established relationship

Harkun watched each new acolyte with a critical eye. They were a decent bunch. Three humans, two Twi’leks and one Cathar. The Twi’lek women seemed to share affection between each other, what with their hands being intertwined and bodies leaning closer together. Harkun watched them thoughtfully. He had had experiences with similar situations before with a pair of humans. It could be possible to turn their care for each other a strength – he just had to be careful about it.

One of the humans watched him eagerly, his head obviously filled with tales of the glory of the sith. The two others were meeker, trying to make themselves seem as small as possible. Harkun had his work cut out from him.

The last one, a Cathar woman, was eyeing him suspiciously. Her ears were flat against her skull, and lips curled into a slight snarl, revealing some of her razor-sharp teeth. Her defiance was good, but it was up to Harkun to guide her to use it properly.

“So, you have survived the first trial. Congratulations, you’re not as worthless as you look,” Harkun started, his voice a practiced mix of stern and mocking. “But, don’t think for a second that you’re anywhere near becoming a sith yet.”

Harkun continued his speech perfectly until his eyes were drawn to a figure standing in the doorway. He stuttered slightly, making the acolytes starting to look around. “Keep in line, you filthy slaves. There’s a sith lord in the room,” Harkun snapped. He looked back to the door.

Inibri waved his hand casually to everyone, pushing himself of the doorframe. He was wearing casual clothing; a beige, sleeveless body armor that hugged his skin and beige-black lower robes. He was also sporting his usual sharp clawed gloves.

“My lord,” Harkun said nodding. He had a hard time hiding his smile. “Overseer,” Inibri said. He dragged out the title while brushing his lips with his clawed gloves. “Is there something you need, my lord?” Harkun asked.

“I wish to speak with you privately, but you may finish _educating_ these acolytes first,” Inibri said, returning to his original position. Harkun nodded, hastily giving the wide-eyed acolytes their next tasks and sending them off. However, they all stopped in front of the door that Inibri was partially covering.

The Twi’lek remained quiet, merely observing the nervous acolytes. Finally, the Cathar went past him slowly, keeping her eyes on him. Inibri chuckled, moving himself inside the room. He waited until the acolytes were out of sight before going to Harkun, wrapping his arms around him in embrace.

Harkun couldn’t hold his smile back anymore when he embraced Inibri back. They kissed, him crouching enough so that the Twi’lek wouldn’t have to be on his tiptoes.

The kiss ended all too soon but Inibri’s hands remained wrapped around Harkun. “Your teaching seems to go well,” Inibri noted, watching him intently. “They have potential,” Harkun answered, rubbing his hand against the Twilek’s side, earning himself a chuckle. “Especially the Cathar – she reminds me of you.”

“I hope not in all the ways,” Inibri teased, placing his hands on Harkun’s belt. “No. Definitely not,” Harkun murmured, feeling weak at the knees. Inibri’s closeness was sending little jolts of electricity against his skin, making him burn pleasantly.

“You want to– you know…?” Harkun asked awkwardly. “Well, when you put it that way…” Inibri said amused, starting to lead Harkun towards his own bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
